


A Way to You Again

by BilBoQ



Series: Smaug/Bilbo Baggins龙哈比 [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ





	A Way to You Again

Bilbo的恋人是名满天下的屠龙勇士，每一个听过睡前故事的孩子都会知道Smaug这个名字。当骑士挥起他的宝剑，必定有龙首被斩落，暗紫色的血流过龙盘踞的金器和骸骨，将那些镌刻着传说和血泪的证据溶在一起。Smaug仍能站在废墟上，剥下龙眉那块没有一丝划痕的完美鳞片作为自己杀死龙的证据。而任何一位宣称自己杀死过龙的勇士，如果他给你看了那块不过掌心大小枫叶状的晶莹鳞片，那才算是没有说谎。

Smaug将他得到的每一块证据都赠给了Bilbo，而Bilbo只为恋人记着那些伤疤。

每得到一块鳞片，Bilbo就会举起它，透过鳞片看Smaug那张自满的脸，然后发问：“你什么时候才能停止冒险呢？”

他的恋人是永远不会长大男孩，他的男孩永远不知道什么时候要停止冒险。

“这次就是最后一次了。”

Smaug记得他没帮Bilbo种下的西红柿，记得没有和Bilbo一起去领养的狗，记得自己没有修好的Bilbo的书架，记得要带Bilbo去但从没去过的山野。他和Bilbo错过太多了，这都是他欠他的。

Bilbo听了Smaug信誓旦旦的许诺，只会用拇指轻轻擦过Smaug颧骨上留下的血痂，接着掀开Smaug额前的碎发，再次抚过那个曾经差点要了他的命的伤疤：“你每次，每一次都是这么告诉我的。”

Smaug的脸比之前又要红了一些，他会小心地道歉，但之后就是亲吻。

他知道自己在说谎，不守信用是骑士的大忌。

说来也奇怪，Bilbo很多个夜晚醒来，看着睡在自己身边的Smaug，都会突然发现，Smaug在这个世上最爱的人是他，但除了他之外，Smaug没有辜负过任何人的期待。

或许Bilbo期待的事是错误的，或许Bilbo担心的事永远不会发生，Bilbo日日夜夜为Smaug祈祷。

 

当人们再来求助的时候，Bilbo总会气鼓鼓地站在院子里，一手叉腰一手抽烟，但他知道自己无论气成什么样子，Smaug都不会拒绝那些失去所爱之人的可怜人们——总有老妇带着尚不懂事的孩子来求Smaug，有些时候Bilbo甚至都在想他们是不是早就商量好了，只要如此拜托了他的恋人，就能顺利将Smaug从他身边偷走，让他为一群陌生人卖命。

Bilbo担心的还不止这些，冒险故事和浪漫故事总是双线并行，就像热情的太阳和柔美的月亮相互映衬。

曾有不下一个城堡的公主牵着裙裾在他的袋底洞门前行礼，成群结队的漂亮姑娘慕名前来，甚至有女扮男装的假借拜师的名义接近，Bilbo都很礼貌地和她们解释：“如果Smaug说他愿意接受你，我会亲手剜掉他的眉心骨。”

说这话的时候Smaug偶尔会在场，每次都会笑得前仰后合，不管女孩是怎样的花容失色。

如果女孩走了之后Bilbo还要生Smaug的气的话，Smaug就会细数试图趁他不在挖他墙角的小人，接着告诉Bilbo如果他要接受别人了，他大概不舍得剜掉Bilbo的眉心骨。

Bilbo摇摇头：“这件事上你比我有经验多了。”

接着Smaug会收起他的笑容。

你觉得我杀掉龙很可怕吗，Bilbo？

就算只是一闪而过，Bilbo也看清了Smaug眼里自己从没见过的迷茫和惶恐。

 

不，是龙可能会杀掉你这件事，很可怕。

Bilbo永远不会，永远不会和任何人谈Smaug被龙杀死的可能性。他会在这种时候莫名迷信言语的力量。

所以那一次Bilbo没有给Smaug答案，他一直想知道自己是不是做错了。

 

每一次Smaug收拾行囊提着宝剑准备出发的时候，他会请求Bilbo亲吻他的宝剑，骑士们相信这会给自己带来好运。接着Bilbo会亲吻Smaug的嘴唇，容易害羞的骑士在众人围观下总是浑身不自在。

“我等你回来。”Bilbo在Smaug唇边说。

“我也爱你。”Smaug回答。

接着Smaug会翻身上马，头也不回地离开Bilbo。人们渐渐散去，Bilbo坐在院子里的长椅上抽烟。Bilbo不是没有想过和Smaug一起去屠龙，但Bilbo没有能力，缺少经验的他甚至没有办法在恶龙的攻击下保护自己，而每当他有受伤的可能，Smaug就会为了保护他牺牲一切，包括Smaug他自己。

Bilbo抽完了一整包烟丝后，身上开始变冷，没有Smaug出来让他回家，Bilbo突然莫名其妙地觉得难过，他捏着烟斗，看见太阳被远山一点一点蚕食，Bilbo站起身来，走进了屋里。

接下来十几天都不会有Smaug的消息，Bilbo早就习以为常。但就算再怎么困难，Smaug也会千方百计送信回来，告诉Bilbo自己一切安好，不必过多担心。

这回Smaug一走两个月都没有消息，关于Smaug被恶龙杀死的议论时不时传到Bilbo的耳朵里，Bilbo没有心情管他的小花园，更没有意思去为自己买花，他连饭都不想再吃，常人都能看出来Baggins先生都快瘦脱了型。

终于，有人为Bilbo带来了Smaug的消息，他们什么话也没有说，只是把Smaug千钧重的宝剑交在Bilbo手上，那柄宝剑Bilbo几乎抱不住，险些要从他手上滑脱。

“我很抱歉，Baggins先生。”

“到底发生了什么？”

我们与恶龙缠斗了一个多月，本来离成功那么近的时候……又出现了一条恶龙……我们没找到Smaug，但他的铠甲碎了一地……我们只带回了他的佩剑……

Bilbo觉得自己有点头晕，他扶着椅子坐下，看见桌子上还有黑色血污的佩剑，他伸手抓着来人的衣服，问Smaug有没有留下什么话，除了佩剑还有没有别的东西带回来。

逃过一劫的勇士们见到Baggins先生这个样子，都没有回答。在所有人沉默无言的时候，Bilbo也注意到大家疲倦不堪，还浑身是伤，想到他们大概也有爱人在等候时，Bilbo突然站起来说要下厨请大家好好吃一顿饭。

储藏室里全是Smaug喜欢吃的，Bilbo一样一样搬到餐厅，勇士们旅途劳累，没有再和Baggins先生客气，大家安静地吃着，只有喝汤的声音。

Bilbo转身回去客厅，收起Smaug的佩剑，那些血污他没有擦去，因为他分不清哪些是龙的，哪些是Smaug的。客人们吃完后自己收拾了盘子，告诉Bilbo他们要启程返回家乡。

Bilbo像是突然想起了什么，他请客人们等一等，拿出来那一张地图求勇士们标记出来龙穴的位置。

见大家为难的样子，Bilbo解释说：“我想去看看他，我不会离龙穴太近的。”

勇士们小声议论之后，拿起笔在地图上画了一个小叉子：“Baggins先生，如果要去，您要注意安全。”

Bilbo点了点头，之后送了那些人离开。而人们前脚刚走，Bilbo就回到房间收拾了一下自己的行李，将恋人的宝剑背在身上，去买了邻居的马。

他不相信Smaug死了，再亲眼确认之前，他绝不会相信Smaug会为了屠龙留下他一人，在连那些诺言都没完成的时候死去。

 

当Bilbo来到传言有龙穴的山下后，他丢下了自己笨重的行李，将邻居的马放回了家，只带了随身的食物和水，背着佩剑上山。

到半山腰的时候就能听见龙吼的Bilbo一时间有点脚软，他坐在山路旁的石头上休息，突然想问问自己为什么要回来找龙。但他很快又告诉自己，自己是来找Smaug的，不是来找龙的。

到了龙穴门口，那股腥臭的热浪一直在向外涌，Bilbo往里走了两步就开始犯恶心，等看到那些分不清是人还是动物的焦尸，他跪在地上开始干呕。

他根本不担心会惊动到龙，因为他不在乎了，Bilbo听见身后传来沉重的脚步声，他站起来转身看见了金红色的巨兽。

巨兽生着琥珀色的眼睛，中间是条黑得发亮的裂隙，见到Bilbo后慢慢收成一线，接着咧开了长满利齿的嘴，他的喘息冒着硫磺一样的气味，Bilbo想到就是这样的可怕野兽杀死了自己的恋人，他也不知道害怕了，只是回瞪着它。其实Bilbo也明白，死在龙的利齿之下只是一瞬间的事，没有人会真的记得自己，甚至再过些日子，人们都会忘记Smaug。

龙靠近了一些，闻了闻空气中的气味，接着突然呲着牙，震得整个洞穴都颤动起来。

Bilbo没有站稳，直接跪在了地上，他颤抖着解下背上的佩剑，任凭恶龙怒吼着，之后他突然听见一声低沉的Bilbo。

Bilbo猛得抬起头来。

“Bilbo？”

龙的声音试着轻柔了一些。

Bilbo过了那么久，他干涩的眼睛突然涌出泪水，他把剑丢在一边，上前想要触碰龙，他不知道自己在想什么，他居然觉得这龙就是Smaug。

龙避开了Bilbo的触碰，他抬起头不再看Bilbo，接着怒吼了一声，将Bilbo震翻在地。

“Smaug！”Bilbo尖叫着恋人的名字，龙不为所动，它转身离开了自己的龙穴，留了一地狼藉。Bilbo从地上爬了起来，也顾不上自己的擦伤，他见到龙飞走，忙点燃火把进入了洞穴深处。

他强忍着恶心去分辨那些焦黑的尸体，Bilbo看见了精灵为Smaug打造的铠甲，甚至看到了他认识的与Smaug同行的屠龙勇士，他的伙伴甚至来不及将他的遗体救出来好好安葬。

Bilbo在洞穴里找了些木板和绳子，将勇士们的遗骸慢慢拖出洞穴。

Bilbo实在不想让Smaug的朋友们慢慢在龙穴里腐烂，他没有带任何工具，只能用手和动物腿骨在龙穴安葬勇士们。傍晚时分，龙盘旋在山顶迟迟不肯落下，Bilbo累得筋疲力尽，他将尸首埋在山上，满身的污泥，靠在路边抽烟休息。龙终于落在了山顶上，Bilbo吐着烟圈，龙看着Bilbo，接着又是一声：“Bilbo？”

“求求你不要再叫我的名字了。”Bilbo掏出身上唯一干净的手绢给自己擦汗，他豆大的汗水落个不停，过了许久才意识到那是泪水。

“Bilbo。”

这声呼唤就像是叹息，Bilbo都开始怀疑这龙正好只会发出这一种声音，而是不是正好是这种声音，让Smaug慌了阵脚，被龙杀死呢？

龙从山顶爬到了Bilbo身边，突然又接着说：“回家去吧。”

Bilbo身子一僵，他看见龙又走近了一些，只好张口问道：“Smaug？”

龙这回没有反驳，丢下了一树枝的果子，还有几条生鱼，又为Bilbo生起了火。

“那些人是你杀的吗？”Bilbo看着Smaug轻轻问。

龙听后摇了摇头：“不是。”

“你是怎么变成这样的？”

龙听了扭头离去，飞上了山顶，躲在树下的阴影里不肯出来让Bilbo看见。

“回家去Bilbo，忘了我吧。”

Bilbo吃了果子，开始烤鱼，对Smaug的话充耳不闻，吃饱了之后他试着攀到Smaug身边。Smaug见到Bilbo险些失足，又急忙爬下来，看他伤到没有。

“回家去。”

Bilbo终于摸到了Smaug化龙后的鳞片，他的手指几乎能被那棱角割伤：“除非和你一起，Smaug，我们难道不能一起回去吗，如果你能变过来，难道不能变回去吗？”

Smaug听后怒吼着震动了山脉，本已睡着的群鸟和野兽都惊起，Bilbo不知道Smaug是什么意思，他害怕得手都在抖，Smaug却完全没放在眼里，刚刚还护着Bilbo的龙扇动翅膀将Bilbo振飞好远。Bilbo被石头和树枝划得浑身是伤，Bilbo蜷在地上挣扎的时候，Smaug又离开了。

后半夜山上起雾，冷得Bilbo只能缩在龙穴的角落里，他冻得睡不着，一直熬到Smaug回来，Smaug找了个地方躺下，Bilbo就主动爬到龙的臂弯里取暖。Smaug拥着他，就像他们在家里那样。

“对不起，”Smaug从喉咙深处道歉，“我真的很对不起，我该早点听你的，Bilbo。”

“没关系，这次之后你跟我回家，再也别离开了。”

“但已经太晚了，Bilbo。”

“不会的，Smaug，不会的。”Bilbo又抱紧了Smaug的脖子，Smaug身上就算有鳞片，但也很温暖，Bilbo找个平整的地方贴了上去取暖，牵动了身上的伤口。Smaug见了也不敢多动，只是一遍一遍道歉。

第二天一早，Bilbo就被冻醒了，他站在山顶，看到山脚下的村庄烧了起来，人们的哀号声顺着山风飘来，哪里都看不见Smaug的身影。他赶忙冲下山，没跑出几步，就被飞回来的Smaug抓了回来，Bilbo注意到那双爪子上有血和碎衣布，大声质问Smaug是不是杀了人。

Smaug把Bilbo丢进洞穴里，接着用尾巴扫来几块巨石堵住洞口，不让Bilbo逃走。

Bilbo突然意识到Smaug为什么一直求他回家，不只是身体，Smaug的意识也渐渐被龙侵占。

Bilbo堵住耳朵不去听龙盘旋在山顶的怒号，火焰灼烧着山林的声音和鸟兽逃窜的哀鸣，这是都龙，不再是Smaug了。

Bilbo一天都没有吃到东西，他看不到太阳也不知道是什么时间，他想知道是不是龙要这么饿死自己，或者只是单纯的忘记了Bilbo。

他不知道什么时候睡着了，被一阵天崩地裂的声音惊醒，龙撞开了山洞之前封锁的石块，出现在了Bilbo的面前，龙威风凛凛站在Bilbo面前，Bilbo没有起身的意思，他只是撑起上身看了龙一眼，接着又换了个姿势继续躺着。龙见后窝在Bilbo身边，Bilbo再也没有像是昨天那样靠近，他冷冷看着龙的大眼睛。

“Bilbo。”最后还是龙先开了口。

“你到底是龙还是Smaug？”

“Bilbo。”

“Smaug被你杀了对吗？”

“求你了，Bilbo。”

“我明早就回家，不用你催了。”

龙听后挺直了身子，露出了满嘴的獠牙：“你是我的，哪儿都别想去。”

“我不是你的，不再是了。”

恼羞成怒的龙亮出利爪将Bilbo按在地上，低垂着头：“说你是我的。”

“除非你杀了我。”

龙张大了嘴作势要咬断Bilbo的脖子，Bilbo便顺从地闭上了眼睛。

长久的沉默后，Smaug撤开了自己对Bilbo的钳制，又是一声对不起，说自己开始克制不了自己的意志了。Bilbo听了身体一抖，他爬起来看到龙的眼泪顺着鳞片的纹路打在Bilbo脚边，仿佛能灼伤Bilbo的皮肤。

Bilbo觉得胸口疼得快要死掉了，Bilbo说自己不会离开Smaug，永远不会，可事情已经变成这个样子了，他不知道要拿Smaug怎么办才好。

“那就杀了我吧，Bilbo，然后回家去。”

“你怎么舍得让我做这种事。”

“用我的利剑捅进胸口，会非常快的。”

“我能请其他人来做这件事吗？”

“只要你不把他当作是Smaug的替代品。”龙诚恳地说，“别带他回家。”

Bilbo点点头，他告诉龙说只有一个Smaug，Smaug已经死了，就不会再活过来。龙这才放下心来，它伏在Bilbo脚边，Bilbo轻拍着龙的鼻尖，让龙慢慢睡去。

 

与恶龙缠斗太久，自身亦成为恶龙。

Bilbo小心地用手指描摹龙鳞的裂痕，Smaug呼吸声很轻很缓。如果早知道是这个样子，Bilbo绝对不会放走他，留他在家里哪也不让去。在Smaug问他杀死龙的自己是不是很可怕的时候告诉他，他依然是自己深爱的人。或许就该在Smaug一次一次决定要走的时候，自己陪他去。

“我爱你。”Bilbo叹息着说，“可你不能陪我回家了。”

第二天Bilbo拿来了长剑，Smaug静静立在原地，他稍稍低了点脖子，将胸口最柔软的部分暴露给恋人。

终于迎来了最终的时刻，Smaug故作轻松地说：“其实我一直想知道，龙被杀死的时候是怎样一种感觉。”

“你不要说了，求求你不要说了，”Bilbo举不起这柄剑，他看着Smaug的眼睛，“你真的要我这么做吗？”

“是的，之后你就回家去，忘记龙和屠龙勇士吧。”

Bilbo用双手高举长剑，抵住了Smaug心尖，Smaug稍稍倾身就让剑穿透了胸口，紫红色的龙血顺着长剑涌出，灼伤了Bilbo的手，Bilbo见Smaug挣扎着不敢哀嚎，只好继续用力，快点结束Smaug的痛苦。

最后Bilbo松开了手，龙低鸣着倒在血泊之中，Bilbo看着Smaug琥珀色的眼睛渐渐暗去，他还在等心脏被刺穿的龙变回去。

“好疼。”

Smaug长长地呼出最后一口气，什么奇迹也没有发生，Bilbo握住宝剑嚎啕大哭。

死去的龙的鳞片和血肉像是灰烬那样被风一吹就腐化剥脱，Bilbo在灰烬里找回了恋人的尸体，他把Smaug安葬在他的伙伴们身边，把长剑留在Smaug坟前。

现在他要回家了。


End file.
